Murder
by JudgeLord
Summary: The Giant War was over, Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter were maintaining a peaceful and friendly coexistence, and monster attacks had become less and less frequent. Overall, everything was great for the demigods. That is, until a camper from Camp Half-blood was found dead within the camp borders.


**Hello there, reader! This is just an idea of mine that I thought would be interesting to write, so that's what I'm doing(obviously). Any and all criticism is appreciated and encouraged**

 _Duck. Stab. Block. Slash. Parry. Roll. The other way, roll the other way!_

Those were the thoughts running through the head of Jeffrey Ivers as he narrowly avoided being skewered by his opponent's spear. As he came out of his roll, he raised his shield to block another thrust from his opponent, but the attack had a surprising amount of force behind it and Jeffrey was thrown off balance. His opponent followed through by ramming her shield into him, causing him to stumble and fall backwards onto his back. Before he could get back up, a foot slammed down onto his chest and a spear tip pressed against his throat. Jeffrey's face contorted into a slight scowl of annoyance before he gave a sigh.

"Alright Clarisse, I yield." He said, nervously eyeing the very sharp thing that was pressed against his throat. With a smirk, Clarisse removed her spear from his throat and her foot from his chest.

"You've gotten better," she said as Jeffrey stood up, "but you've still got a long way to go before you'll be able to beat me."

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "One day, Clarisse." He said with a chuckle. "One day I'll finally defeat you. And I'll never let you live it down."

Clarisse grinned. "Then I'll just have to make sure I never lose to you." She said before turning and walking away. Jeffrey shook his head in amusement as he went to return his gear to the armory. Clarisse was good, definitely. It made sense, considering she was a daughter of Ares and all and seemed to have some sort of innate fighting ability. He'd beat her eventually, though. It just hadn't happened yet, not once out of one-hundred fifty-six spars.

 _Oh well. Guess I just have to work harder._ He thought as he exited the amphitheater, the place where he always went to spar with Clarisse. As he was thinking about upping his training regimen, a voice called out to him.

"Jeffrey!" The voice said. Said person raised his head, looking for the voice's origin. He didn't have to look hard. Walking toward him was a girl sporting a large grin. He grinned back as she got closer to him. "I haven't seen you all day!" The girl said.

Jeffrey chuckled. "Sorry about that, Felicity. I was just getting my rear end handed to me on a silver platter."

As soon as the words left Jeffrey's mouth, the girl's grin dropped. A hint of worry overtook her features. "Clarisse again?" She asked as she began to inspect the boy for injuries. At his nod, her facial features morphed into a scowl. "I swear, she takes those spars too far!" She said as she gently ran her hand over the large bruise that had formed on Jeffrey's arm as a result of one of the spars.

Jeffrey shrugged. "They're spars. We're supposed to fight. People get hurt in fights. It's really no big deal."

Felicity turned to glare at him. "These are friendly spars. FRIENDLY spars. You aren't supposed to seriously injure someone in friendly spar!" Felicity shook her head angrily. "In the last four months, she's broken your right arm twice, as well as eight of your ribs and your left ankle. Not to mention the time she stabbed her spear all the way through your leg! I just don't think it's safe fo- mmpf!" The girl was cut off when Jeffrey kissed her without warning. Her eyes widened in surprise.

 _We're in public!_ Her mind screamed. _What is he doing!?_ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some of the other campers looking at them. Her face began to heat up in a blush that was clearly visible as Jeffrey pulled away. The boy couldn't help but smirk once he saw it.

"It really means a lot to me that you care so much," Jeffrey said, "but it's okay. Really, it is. Clarisse wouldn't go so far as to give me any sort of life-threatening injury. Plus I've got you to patch me up, so I really have nothing to worry about." He finished, sending a Felicity a warm smile that served to deepen her blush. The girl gave a huff and turned away in an attempt to hide it.

"I still don't like it," she said, crossing her arms. Jeffrey gave a chuckle and draped an arm over Felicity's shoulders. He began walking and she walked with him.

"I promise nothing bad will happen during the spars. Both Clarisse and I are always careful not to do anything ultra-dangerous," the boy said. He gave the girl beside him a slightly pleading look.

Felicity glared back, but after a few seconds the glare went away. She sighed. "Fine, but if Clarisse really does end up seriously hurting you…" The girl trailed off, leaving the threat hanging. Jeffrey grinned at her and she couldn't keep a grin from breaking out on her face too. Felicity shook her head in amusement. "So, where are we going?" Felicity asked.

"I'm returning the weapons and armor I borrowed to the armory," Jeffrey said, lifting his shield. Felicity nodded in understanding, and the two walked in silence for several minutes. The pair eventually stopped outside of a large, two-storey building.

"The Athena and Hephaestus cabins did a really good job when they revamped the old armory building," Felicity said. "This is much better than that shed we used to use."

Jeffrey nodded his head in agreement and began to walk toward the door. Felicity began to follow, but then stopped. Jeffrey turned to look at her. He was about to speak, but she did first.

"Isn't there supposed to be someone manning the armory nowadays?" The girl asked.

Jeffrey tilted his head and sent her a confused look. "Yeah," he said, "why?"

Felicity shook her head. "I'm just wondering how well of a job he's doing with the lights off." She pointed at the dark windows, which were a clear indication that the lights weren't on.

"Huh," Jeffrey said, "that's weird. Maybe he's on his lunch break or something." He shrugged and continued walking toward the armory. Felicity followed.

It only took a few more steps for the pair to reach the door. Jeffrey pushed the door opened and was greeted by the absence of light Felicity had noticed. Moving his hand to the wall to turn on the lights, he growled when he couldn't find the light switch. His hands fumbled around in search of the elusive light switch. After a few seconds, he gave a small cry of triumph, to which his female companion rolled her eyes, as he found the light switch. Flicking it on, he watched as the Hephaestus cabin-made lights turned on immediately. As he took his eyes off the lights, his blood ran cold and he took a step back.

"Felicity, go get Chiron." Jeffrey said, backing up further. "Go get Chiron, now."

The girl sent him a confused look. "What? Wh-" Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the reason. She couldn't help but stare for several seconds as lifeless eyes stared back at her.

 **Eh, the end isn't really all that great, but I can go back and fix that later if everyone thinks it's too bad.**


End file.
